


#6 Hypnos

by Averia



Series: Agent 37 [7]
Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Batman's Rules, Drabble, Gen, The God Garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relying on something that was not their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#6 Hypnos

It had happened. He had made the mistake Bruce had warned them all about. Relying on something that was not their own. Originally Bruce had thought about meta-humans and aliens in their lives. How easily they could have asked them for help if something did not work out at the first try. Now it was something different. It was the implants. He had been too confident they would work, had held them in the back of his memories as insurance. The problem was: He had not known the Garden at all, the Garden and Midnighter’s abilities. But his own stupidity would save him. Midnighter had made the same mistake. The man did not know what functions the Hypnos had and he never anticipated that Spyral would have an off button for their agents with only the word Tsuchigumo.

They might have both made mistakes but he now held something else in his hands. The God Garden would be able to get him out of Spyral when the time was right. With the Garden he would be able to lose the implants easily.  


End file.
